


wedding day

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sweet, Weddings, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Falling in love with Muku was the most natural thing ever.





	wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: as mentioned in the tags, this was more of a writing exercise than anything else, so please don't hold it to nay standards, etc. also please be aware that "plot" skips sometimes from here to there and that's how it be sometimes
> 
> anyway, i love mukuyuki. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

When Yuki realized he had a crush, it was too late. By that point, Muku’s little tics and habits had already grown into him and settled under his skin, his mutterings had become Yuki’s favorite background noise, pleasant to the ears. His cotton candy hair and shiny eyes, dreams of romance and warm heart; his comfortable personality, all of Muku Sakisaka, delayed Yuki in his realization. And it was already too late when he finally reached it, since by that point, it wasn’t a simple crush — he was in love.

 

“I’ve come to fetch you”, Tenma announces from the doorstep. ‘Finally’, Yuki replies mentally, “ever since Azami left I’ve been bored out of mind”, out loud. Before his leader starts explaining again how they needed the makeup artist to stay by his side until the last hour, in case Muku has a nervous outburst, he starts searching for the veil, asking for help.  Muku wouldn’t dare to let his anxiety catch up to him tonight, Yuki wishes to think, it’s their most important moment. The night his lover had been dreaming of for years, the peak of romance in his eyes.

It was his dream ever since he was a kid, Muku tells him on a autumn night while they’re reading together, cuddling under blankets. In the nights whenever Tenma had a shoot until late and Kazunari was busy with group projects, they’d keep each other company, sharing cookies and tea, and comics and kisses. Happy days, simpler days, Yuki sighs thinking back on it — not in a negative away, far from it, he’s just a bit nostalgic of when he didn’t have to pay his bills, nothing to do with Muku. Even now, he calls home when he’s going to be late, he makes sure to shower Yuki with love a little bit every day. There’s nothing to complain about, Yuki nods with a triumphant smile, proud of having the best boyfriend in the world. Best husband, he corrects himself ahead of time, building the habit so he’ll be used to it by the time it comes true… In around five hours, according to his phone.

Tenma leads the way into the car, and Yuki wishes for a second that Kazunari or at least Misumi had come to keep company as well. He almost regrets all the times he told Tenma to stay quiet, but on second thought, he’d just say anything stupid as soon as he opened his mouth, so it was better like that anyway. Perhaps, though, someone heard his prayers, granted in the form of Azuma on the passenger seat.

“Careful with the suit, right, Tenma?” He looked at them through the mirror. “Banri is going to throw a fit if anyone arrives with a wrinkle in their clothes.”

“I thought Juza was calming him down” — anyone could tell that there was a blatant impossibility in this sentence — “yesterday.”

“Yes, yesterday.” Azuma giggled “Today he is as nervous as Banri, if not more.”

“I guess being overly nervous is a family thing.” Yuki deadpanned, staring at the view outside.

“What about you, Yuki?”

“I’m doing fine.” Lies, obviously. No one is all calm and peaceful on their wedding day, it’s more impossible than the idea of Juza calming Banri down, but Yuki tries to keep it up anyway, he knows that if he’s feeling bad, Muku is way worse; and even if they’re apart, he tries to make it easier somehow, even if there’s no logic to it.

He thinks of Muku and takes a deep breath. 

The last time he felt this nervous was before his final presentation at college, a fashion runway judged by dozens, maybe hundreds. Showing his work to crowds wasn’t something foreign to him by this point, of course, but it was different now. It was decisive for his graduation and for his working future, so of course… the pressure was crushing.

“It’s going to be okay. You’ve worked so hard.” Muku squeezed his hand, a hopeful smile trying to drive Yuki’s tears away. “You’ve always been amazing, and I’m sure everyone here is going to agree with me after it’s over.”

“Come here for a bit”, he whispered, burying his head on Muku’s shoulder and gripping around his waist with every last ounce of strength left after sleepless nights. His boyfriend hugged him back, hand moving up to Yuki’s hair, stroking it.

“Everyone is going to see how cool you are, Yuki.” The serious yet loving tone in his voice had little in common with how he sang “I told you! I told you!” for minutes later that night.

 

Regardless of what Muku told him countless times about pretending to be strong, Yuki couldn’t help but to do it out of habit. It was a way to cope, to bring himself some protection during harsher times. Any signs of weakness were seen as repulsive — trembling hands, tears, whatever it was, his body would suppress it right away if possible. However, his boyfriend had always been able to shut that command down, ever since they still were just friends. Despite not talking about it, Yuki was thankful; not only for the help, but also for having someone to trust that much. They probably would be shedding tears later that night, and just this time, for once, he’d let everyone see his crying face. After all, if Muku was with him, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

That mere thought created a wave of emotions crashing his way, nearly making Yuki come undone and start sobbing right on the spot. Trying to stabilize himself with deep breathes, the groom almost yelped in shock when a arm threw itself around his shoulders.

“What are you doing, you useless actor?!”

Tenma made an effort to not choke Yuki (‘what a shame’, he thought, ‘it’s the perfect chance to do it’). “I can’t be an useless best man as well, can I? Cheer up, relax, don’t be... like that.”

“How come I haven’t thought of that yet, I wonder.”

“See how amazing I am? It worked! You’re back to normal.”

“It was a terrible idea to nominate you as the best man.” The groom huffed, straightening his suit as Azuma warned Tenma about ruining it. “I should have gone with Banri instead.”

“I told you to don’t be like that, at least for today.” Clicking his tongue, he helped with fixing the veil in place. “C’mon, we’re almost there.”

“Don’t worry, he’s going to cheer up as soon as he sees Muku.”

Like always, Azuma was right.

 

The sun seemed to shine a little brighter around the altar, the flowers surrounding it seemed to be in full bloom. In the center of the ceremony, Muku glowed in that light, his white suit spotless, tears already streaming down his face. Yuki made his way to join him, reaching out to hold hands when they finally were side by side.

“You’re amazing.” Yuki whispered, intertwining their fingers. His voice broke as he continued, despite the tears welling in the corner of his eyes. “You’re the best, Muku. I love you.”

 

“I love you too”, he answered hours later, as they went back to the garden, taking a break from their own party. In favor of a more comfortable look, the suits from earlier had been changed to more less formal clothing — a different suit for Muku, a dress for Yuki. “You looked so cool walking up to the altar, it’s scary how cool you always look!”

“You don’t ever get tired of saying that, do you?” It had always been like that, after all. Muku’s opinion of him hasn’t ever changed, from middle and high school, all the way through college, to the present, with the two of them watching the moon after their wedding. Muku has seen all sides of him — and had laid himself bare for Yuki as well — yet, he still looked at Yuki as if he was the best person on Earth. It was enough to make the person himself believe in that sometimes.

“I’m just being honest."

“Have you ever looked at yourself? You're cooler than anyone else can dream to be someday.” His reply had a playful tone, but it was the absolute truth for him. Muku was far more amazing than what he perceived himself to be, he had always been a wonderful person and the sweetest boy Yuki ever had the pleasure to meet and fall in love with. And the most important: it all felt so natural. Just like how his little tics and habits grew into Yuki and how his mutterings had become Yuki’s favorite background noise, everything Muku did was natural, every single praise and gesture of affection he gifted to his lover.

As natural as not even noticing you’re in love with your soulmate.

“I love you, Yuki.”

“I love you too, Muku.”

Natural as the rest of “forever” that was about to come.


End file.
